God Send Me an Angel
by Obi-Wans Gurl
Summary: Don't Judge the Story by the Title! Ashlee Dulley is a 6th Grade Girl with alot of Enimies. Her and her friends and everyone that goes to Virginia Beach Cheer Camp are Transported to MiddleEarth. Good Story bad Summary
1. On Bus 19

'Bye Hailey!' I called to my best friend. Today had been a good day at school. 6th grade can work wonders. 'Kay Ashlee! See you at cheer camp!' It was the first day of Summer Break. I was going to Cheerleading camp tommarow. my friends, Hailey, Trisha, Alexandria, Arisa, Selina, Misty, Zuri, and Anistasia were going too. We would all be going by that beat up bus, bus 19. Little did we know, that we wouldn't be going to Cheer Camp, but on an adventure of Exitment, Romance, Trechery, and many Emotions Flying.  
Chapter 1 On Bus #19

'Batmans in the Kitchen, Robins in the hall, Jokers in the bathroom, peeing on the wall! Hahaha' All the people exept me, Selina and Hailey were singing. All the way from here to Virginia Beach, that was along time, over an hour, we live in the small town of Staunton VA, we go to Shelburne Middle School, and the Park pool is Gypse Hill Park Pool. Or Montgomery Park Pool. I hope we will be able to swim at Virginia Beach. So me and Hailey were sitting beside each other. I was near the window. I Love Window Seats. And Then, Selina can and stat down. Selina has long Black hair and Green eyes. She has a flawless fase and Is very tall. 5'11 i think. Hailey has long Blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is Shorter than me and weighs like, 61 pounds! Me? I am a Brunnete, I have hazel eyes and only was like 82 pounds. I love the colour Pink and my hobby is singing. Alexandria on the other hand, is PERFECT, absoulutly perfect. She has Blonde Hair, is tall, popular, can sing and dance good,  
captain of the cheer squad and Volly Ball captain too. Zuri has Dark Brown hair and is Black, she is my second best friend. Her family is Christian and they have gone through many hard times together. Misty has Red hair and is very short. But she is enthusiastic and can do ANYTHING if she wants to, Trisha is Tall, has mixed skin and black hair, and brown eyes. She is always cheerful and full of spirit. Arisa is Quiet, short blond hair, freckles,  
hazel eyes, and is very, very skinny. Somtimes i worry about her, I wonder. She always seems depressed. But then,  
She is a Foster Child, Anistasia is Russian, She is pale, and her long, black hair falls to her shoulders. Anyway back to the story! Then Jacqueline got on. How I hate Jacqueline. 'Watch out Ashlee Dumbo.' she said 'Someone who with a sence of style is walking this way and I wouldn't want to catch your ugliness.'all the kids laughed. Then Lindsey Got on! Lindsey and Jaqueline are BFF's 'I Wouldn't be talking about your self like that,  
Jacqueline,' I said,' I hear it can cause to taking Drugs and Drinking Illegally! Oohps! Too late,' I said Now all the Kids were laughing at her. 'Your so Ugly when you went into Wallmart everyone had to leave,' She said as a reply. 'At least I can Read the Walmart Sign' I shot back at her. A Great Ooooh, came from the onlookers,  
'Your mammas so fat she went outside with high heels and came back with flip flops,' She said, 'At Least my mom can fit into High Heels,' It would appear that I was winning, but I was wrong. Lindsey steped in now and took up deffence for her best friend. Lindsey wispered in Jacqueline's ear. 'Your so ugly that you make Dillian K look good!' I wasn't prepaired for that, but then I thought up somthing,'Atleast i can make up my own comebacks without your ugly midget wispering them in your ear,' The croud was all Oooooooooh, Lindsey and Jackie got told, and then Jackie came to punch me, and out of Natural Instinct, I ducked, making Jacqueline hit Serina who gave Jacqueline a Black Eye and Lindsey Kicked Hailey so I Pushed Jacqueline down and Punched her with all my might and then a joilt came over me and a blinding light sucked us into an endless Vortex of the time and space continoum,  
the bus driver didn't know because she was trying to help get bus 25 settled down because the engine failed. So of course, after they got that all settled, they had to try and find Bus 19... 


	2. A Warm Welcome

Chapter 2 A Warm Welcome

'What the Hell is Going on?' I Said. 'This Was all your Fault Dumbo!' Jackie said, 'My Fault? How is This my fault'  
I replied, Then, Arisa, the calmest one started to sing,'God send me an angel from the heavens above, send me an angel from being in love, caus all i do is cry, God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes,' Then I started to sing 'Now you had me on my knees, beggin' God Please, to Send you Back to me, I couldn't eat, I couldn't Sleep, yeah you made me feel like I could not breathe,' then Hailey started to sing, 'And all I wanted to do was feel your touch, and to to give you all of my love, but you took my love for granted, no you can't have it little guy,' Them we all sang 'God send me an angel from the heavens above, send me an angel to heal my broken from being in love cause all I do, is cry, God Send me an angel from the heavens above,' and now Selina sang,  
'You want back in my live, but theres somthing that I had to do, I had to tell the one, I once adored that they can't have my love no more,' and she ended it. The bus had calmed down now and we were all wondering what would happen to us, and then the doors of the old bus oppened and we all fell into a large bush. I Screamedall the way down.  
Jacqueline was the first to get up and speak 'AHHHHH! My Hair is Ruined! Son of a Bi-' She was cut of by a group of people, I got and brushed my jeans off and retied my Phat Farms. I took out my hair, Shook it out and put it back up again, compleatly unawhare of what the Others where looking at, I saw the look on there faces and looked behind me, so many-many what-ever-they-ares! 'Run!' I Shouted out, I was a very good runner, though Jaqueline I wasn't so sure about. 'I Hope that wasn't a welcoming commity,' I said. 'No, those were just a ton of Orcs you outran,' the voice said, I jumped atleast afoot in the air, I turned around to see a handsome blonde dude with wonderful eyes, we was smiling and I was blushing because I must have Embarised everyone here because I was startled. 'Why don't you come with me and my friends, I was sent to see what the disturbense is,'He said, 'Huddle'  
I called, All of us talked about and we desided to go with him, 'By the way, Whats your name?' I asked. 'My name is Legolas Greenleaf, and I should just as well, like to know yours.' He said, 'Well, If your going t act like that then fine! We won't even talk to you.' I said to the rude guy. 'Fine By Me!' He Said back. I could tell this wasn't going to be easy, even with my best friends, When we Finially Got to where Legolas's Group was, they were suspitious and we desided to tell them our names, 'I'm Ashton,' I said, 'I am Jaqueline Donjour,' Jackie said, trying to get someone (Probally Legolas) to pay Attencion to her, It didn't work, He watched me very carfully. We went on down the list. When we were to eat supper, (Wich was very little) Legolas offered me some of his 'Soup' and i was about to refuse when Jackie pushed me out of the way and said 'oh of Course I would!' and took the whole thing. Legolas was very annoyed with Jackie. And I told him 'I have to put up with that spoiled rotten brat every day,' and he didn't reply, he looked exausted, 'I'm Sorry about earlier, I was a little shaken and not in the mood,' I said. i didn't mean to It just Came out! 'I'm Sorry I was such a jerk earlier,' Sorta mimmicing me, but i knew it was trying to make up for that morning, 'Hey, Will you sit here with me?' He asked me. I was about to say yes when,  
(To Anyones Great Surprise,) Jackie Sat down beside him and said 'Oh, I'd love to!' She Smiled trying to cast that spell over everyone, 'Not you!' He said to Jackie, Jackie looked appaled, 'WHAT DID YOU SAY!' she was angry,  
you don't like Jackie When she's angry, 'He told you to Back of Bitch,' I said, 'Shut up,' Jackie said,  
'Ahhh Wittle Jackie's Chicken' I said, knowing i was picking a fight, 'I Said, SHUT UP!' she was real mad now, you hate Jackie whens she's Real mad, it was really tense, there was a silence, then jackie pounced and pined me to the group, 'I will make your life a living hell,' She said. The Only thing I could think to say was 'Oh,  
I didn't know you were gay?' She pushed me down even harder, 'We all make mistakes,' She said, 'And yours was messing with me!' I pushed her off me and punched her in the nose, 'Meowww, Cat Fight,' Gimli Said. Aragorn laughed,  
but Legolas didn't. He looked like he was about to get involved, 'Wait until Ashlee is through with that spoiled brat!' He said 'Then she'll wait until i strangle her!' If looks could kill, Jackie would be dead and Burried,  
Lindsey had joined the fight and so had Selina. Selina was the strongest girl I know other that Caelli, but she was in Minnasota. Selina gathered all her strenth and punched Jackie and Jackie fell unconcious, Lindsey was Crying now because she was hurt, her lip was bleeding and nobody took pity on her. 'Are you ok?' Legolas asked me. I was ok, nothing really happened to me other than afew bruises and my forhead was bleeding, but I've gotten in more painful scruffs with my Pomeranian, Angel, who was really as bad as hell its self,  
'Yeah I'm Fine,' After that we all talked Jackie lost her memory for a day or two, we messed around with her alot. We told her she was a Fire-Breathing Hamster and She went crawling around tring to breathe fire. That night, When everyone else was asleep, I went for a walk, I went to a tall hill and saw the stars, they were so beautiful,  
even though me and legolas were starting to become friends, We still argued alot. One time we argued over wich star was brightist, and Aragorn provied me right. I like it here, but I truely want to go home...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 How was it? This is my first Serious LOTR romantic story, I HAVE only read the Hobbit and the Fellowship. I am Reading TTT and I have only seen the movie of FOTR ! Leave Comments! 


	3. Captured

Chapter 3 Captured

That Morning we got up early, To early on my account, anyway, so we have what little breakfast we had and sat off, it was very cold, Though the Dwarf and Aragorn didn't seem to mind, I could tell it was putting an effect of the Elf because he was not acting at all normal, we walked for many miles, the halflings falling behind as the snow began to fall, 'Oh Great!' Lindsey Said. 'Now we're stuck in a Blizard!' It was snowing that hard, Lindsey was bearly over 5 feet tall and as the snow grew, it became harder for her to walk. Legolas,(To Nobody's Great Surprise) could walk right over the snow, 'Hey, Lets stop here'  
Selina said, 'But there is no Shelter!' Aragorn said back. 'I can make one.' She said as if it was somthing everyone knew. 'Ok, If you can make one for everyone,  
we will rest here tonight.' Gimli said. As sure as ever, Selina made many houses out of snow, near everyone was glad to stop walking in the freezing weather.  
But no, Aragorn wanted to make us freeze to death! 'Oh Well, I'm Staying here tonight,' Gimli said, as if Aragorn was a fool for acting this way. Later that night, everyone settled down, only two people were still awake, Me and Legolas, We were the Guards, then, one starless, moonless, black night what must have been 2,000 orcs ambushed our camp, 'Wake up! Wake up you Fools! We have been ambushed by an army of Orcs! Everyone was awake and fighting in five minutes flat. The girls had never faught before exept Ashton, Hailey, and Selina. The had Practiced every other day at the Archery in Ronoake. The had very good aim, Aston Eventually ran out of arrows and picked up a sword and went and slew many orcs. But Alas! They overwelmed everyone, they were all captured...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Very, Very Short, but my mind is cramped today, I have so much homework! 


End file.
